vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hong Meiling
Summary Hong Meiling (紅 美鈴) is a youkai, though it isn't currently known which specific category she actually belongs to. She's the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She is known for her mastery of the martial arts, part of which can be seen from her movement which is performed with Shin-Kyaku (a move in Chinese martial arts). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Hong Meiling Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Expert in Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation (Able to create various droplets of crystal made of Chi to use as bullets and shoot them outward), Danmaku, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her strength by further reinforcing her body with chi and can forcibly amplify it for greater boosts), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Should be far superior to Cirno. She served as a guard to the Scarlet Devil Mansion before the Spell Card Rules were established) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should not be too far behind high tiers and Moon rabbits like Rei'sen) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely higher Durability: At least Island level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Unknown. Master martial artist. Weaknesses: Meiling is vulnerable to spiritual attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Meiling's mastery of Tai Chi Chuan is her main ability in combat, but other than that, she has no particular youkai-like ability, and no particular weak points when fighting humans. Usage of Chi: The chi used by Meiling is the chi that pertains to auras, fighting spirit, and martial arts. She can see and discern the shapes of energies and auras within the bodies of herself and others. Her danmaku and flight are likely derived from this ability. Skill Cards: *'Colorful Rain:' Spinning around, Meiling gathers chi from her surroundings and disperses it around her. *'Earth Dragon Wave:' Meiling directs chi into the earth with a stomp, sending a wave of chi at her opponent. *'Fragrant Wave:' Meiling forms a semicircle of chi then releases it forwards as a short-ranged blast. *'Intense Rainbow Fist:' Meiling delivers a rapid series of chi-infused blows. *'Kick of Showering Brilliance:' Meiling jumps forwards and delivers a powerful, sweeping overhead kick. *'Red Cannon:' Meiling steps forwards and infuses her fist with chi, punching with immense force and creating a "bomb" of chi at her fist. *'Red Energy Release:' Gathering chi into her body, Meiling puts her entire body into releasing it all at once. *'Sky Dragon Kick:' Surrounding herself with a dragon-like aura of chi, Meiling launches herself into the air and delivers a powerful kick. *'Spiral-Light Steps:' After gathering chi, Meiling stomps forward and delivers a chi-infused punch. *'Tiger Chi Release:' Meiling activates all the chi within her body to briefly increase her strength. *'Water Taichi Fist:' Meiling creates a barrier that absorbs projectile attacks using a whirlpool-shaped flow of chi. *'Yellow Quake Kick:' Meiling directs chi into the earth with a stomp, causing a wave of force to ripple through the ground. Spell Cards: *'Attack Sign "Roc Fist":' Using all of her strength, Meiling launches her opponent into the air with a punch. *'Chi Sign "Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick":' After destabilizing her opponent with a chi-infused stomp, Meiling launches them into the air with a powerful, seven-colored kick. *'Chi Sign "Fierce Tiger Energy Release":' Meiling explosively amplifies the amount of chi in her body to greatly increase her strength. *'Chi Sign "Star Pulse Bullets":' Meiling fires a series of large bullets of chi at her opponent. *'Colorful Brilliance "Rainbow Taichi":' Meiling stomps, releasing a slowly-moving wave of chi in a circle around her. *'Colorful Sign "Colorful Wind Chime":' Meiling uses all of her chi to create a powerful whirlpool which she uses to attack. *'Fiery Attack "Roc-Killing Fist":' Meiling performs a two-hit combo to destabilize her opponent and knock them into the air, and then launches them into the sky with a single, powerful punch. *'Flower Sign "Colorful Light Lotus Palm":' Meiling dashes forwards and pushes through her opponent with a palm thrust, forcing their own chi to spiral out of control and explode within them. *'Rainbow Sign "True Intense Rainbow Fist":' Meiling delivers a brilliant series of chi-infused blows while moving forwards. *'Star Chi "Earth-Moving Star Pulse Bullets":' After taking some time to charge the attack, Meiling creates a massive, powerful bullet of chi and fires it forwards. *'Ultimate Color "Mad Colorful Dance":' Meiling creates a storm of chi by spinning around, raising herself into the air and dragging her opponent with her if they're caught in the storm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Card Users Category:Chi Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 6